


In the Basement

by MessengerHermes



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men Evolution
Genre: All mutants are bisexual, Bad Puns, Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, M/M, Mutual Pining, Porn with Feelings, Porn with brief hinting of plot, Primarly X-men Evo, Puns & Word Play, References to other canons, Resolved Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, all mutants are dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 09:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16365371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MessengerHermes/pseuds/MessengerHermes
Summary: On days when Todd questions his sanity for agreeing to teach mechanics to wee baby x-geeks in exchange for paid tuition for his mechanical engineering degree, he takes refuge in the dark recesses of the X-mansion basement. He hadn't expected to run into anyone else down there, much less at 3 am on a Saturday. He definitely wasn't prepared to run into the blue furry object of his affections, but here they were, making out on a salvaged couch.





	In the Basement

**Author's Note:**

> You know, that moment where you're just real into a rare, borderline absurd pairing from a fandom that would be old enough to vote if it were a person.
> 
> I discovered this ship years ago via a now defunct but at the time incredibly dedicate Livejournal fandom group. Now, nearly a decade later I can't help but still love this pairing, and the incredible Dawson Creekesque cheesiness that was the entire X-men Evolution series. 
> 
> I started this story several years ago, and picked it up recently and decided to wrap it up. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this 8,000+ words of lovingly rendered blowjob smut.

On days when Todd questions his sanity for agreeing to teach mechanics to wee baby x-geeks in exchange for paid tuition for his mechanical engineering degree, he takes refuge in the dark recesses of the X-mansion basement. Damp, industrially lit, and abandoned save for the hulking shells of various engines, motherboards, and sundry spare parts Todd dragged down there, the far east wing of the basement (and really it said a lot about Baldy’s priorities that the frigging basement had wings) has essentially been Todd’s lab since the Brotherhood moved into the X-mansion the first time nearly five years ago. Hardly anyone else was in the basement when Todd was, even in the intermittent year and a half he’d put Bayville and everything about it in his rearview. No one went in the basement at all if they could avoid it. Making it Todd’s ideal refuge.

 

Which is why Todd thinks he might be having a stroke when he hears music playing somewhere down the corridor. Tossing his goggles onto his workstation beside his current pet project (Formerly a sentinel hand, which would soon be programmed to fly around flipping the bird to every anti-mutant headquarters this side of the eastern seaboard. One of the brilliant ideas from he and Forge’s after class drinking sessions.) he smacks the old computer monitor until the time appears. 

 

“Who the fuck is down here at 3 am?” Todd grumbles, hopping into the hall. 

 

Probably Rocky and Lizard Boy. They’d been busted twice for impromptu rock concerts in the cafeteria this month. Personally, Todd thought AC/DC/Beyonce mashups were the best use of the PA system in ages, but apparently Baldy didn’t agree. The kids had probably taken things underground, which Todd would let slide, except he is supposed to be a responsible teacher now, at the ripe age of 24, and anything teenagers do in a basement at 3 am a responsible teacher probably wouldn’t approve of. Plus, he doesn’t want the brats to start thinking the basement was cool to hang out in. This is his lair, he doesn’t want to have his sacred space of spark plugs and against fire code cigarette breaks invaded.

 

This in mind, he rounds the corner into the main corridor. The music gets louder. He notices it sounds like a live recording, and snorts, guess they are going more authentic in their concert experiences. It sounds like old shit too, going from what he can hear of the heavy bassline, the lyrics are indistinct, singer’s voice low and crooning. It sounds familiar, but he can’t place it, the concrete walls smearing away recognition. Absently, Todd thinks it sounds like make-out music and hopes whichever little shits it is, they haven’t the guts to go past first base. Todd winces at the idea of having to bust up a bunch of teenagers making out and then look them all in eye during shop class. Definitely hoping they’re slow movers.

 

He turns into the south wing, following the music. He rubs a hand over his back pocket and finds it empty. A shame, his cigarettes are back on his work table. He could have gotten in a smoke before playing captain hardnose. This is the kind of shit Summers is good for, who’s only gotten more uptight with age and the rising visibility of mutantkind. Todd teaches the little snots how to dodge when someone throws half a car at their faces and how to rebuild that same car’s motor. You know, basic life skills. He has no discipline and no business disciplining.

 

That in mind, he freezes in the doorway of the music’s origin, catching himself just in time on the doorframe. Instead of the awkward intermingling of mutant teenagers attempting to court each other, the room is nearly empty. A few milk crates of books and a faded couch, clearly rescued from a curb someplace are the biggest pieces of furniture. The room is dimly lit by the same shit lighting as every other basement wing. Unlike Todd, the room’s occupant apparently didn’t feel the need to upgrade. The furball stands in the center of the room, back to Todd as he sways with an electric bass, eyes shut, singing to himself.

 

Kurt splits his time between teaching at the mansion, that weird Euro mutant/avenger mashup team he and the Kitty Cat are on with the Tin Man, and traveling with his circus family. Todd and Kurt grew closer when the Brotherhood moved into the mansion, rivalry between them sort mellowing after the whole Apocalypse Now thing went down. Between time spent working on the Blackbird together--which Kurt talks to like a pet bird and not several tons of gleaming black metal that could hit mach speeds in minutes--and a mutual fondness of pranks like gluing all the classroom furniture to the ceiling and sitting in the desks as though everything was normal, being friends felt like time better spent. 

 

He’d mentioned he was getting into town Saturday, and apparently in the sixish hours Todd had neglected to surface, Saturday had rolled into town, bringing the fuzzy elf with it.

 

Still Todd sure as fuck never knew the guy played any instrument. Kurt lamented his inability to learn the piano at a holiday party a few years back, when Porcupine Boy started playing, whining the whole time about how his parents forced him to learn. The furball works the strings with his tail and left hand, strumming with the right, having found a workaround for his lack of five fingers. It’s plugged into a speaker that doubles as an end table going by the stacks of papers and open beer bottles atop it.

 

The furball’s accent isn’t as obvious when he sings, washed out by the tune of the song. The familiar shiver that comes lately when Todd hears the blue man speak thrills up his spine. Even with Kurt out of the country two thirds of the year, they’d fallen into the habit of talking frequently. What began as the occasional text and casual waves hello and passing interruptions of Lance and Kitty’s skype calls (seriously, if you’re going to have a four hour mush fest, don’t use the living room) evolved into their own skype sessions at weird hours when everyone else was either asleep or out. 

 

From what Todd can tell, the circus keeps weird hours because Kurt always seems to be awake, or maybe it was just a Nightcrawler thing.  Maybe the whole melting into shadows and glowing eyeballs came with nocturnal habits.

 

Sometimes the two went hours not speaking on a call, Todd working in the lab and Kurt researching whatever he was on this time. Kurt gave up the image inducer their senior year of high school, and from their conversations, Todd gleaned he’d become an activist back home, both for mutant and Romani rights. Which most of the time meant he was researching some recent case or studying laws Todd couldn’t understand. He’d still nod along when Kurt would work through some new development, switching between English, German and bits and pieces of whatever other languages he knew in the middle of talking, and likewise the fuzzball patiently listened when Todd started rambling about currents and what he called “physics gobblegook” which sounded hilarious in a German accent.

 

Todd had been forcibly trying to ignore the little squirming sensation in his stomach whenever he saw a text from the blue man in his notifications, or every time he signed into Hangouts to find the Crawler already online. Romance shit didn’t go well for him. It wasn’t that he hadn’t been with anyone after he let the torch he had for Wanda finally blow out, he’d had flings and one night stands, and a few names that still left an ache on the inside of his eyelids when he remembered late nights and the bright lights of boxing matches.

 

He knew Kurt wasn’t nearly the choirboy Todd had first pegged him for. The thing with Amanda went kaput as soon as sentinels showed up on the scene and blueboy, ever the shiny knight, stopped trying to sneak past her parents’ to see her. In the time after, the stories Todd knew about were a hot pirate (on an interdimensional adventure, which Todd wouldn’t have believed if not for the time the furball bamfed to get a Frisbee off the roof and reappeared three days later with hair six inches longer with weird new language skills), that British strobelight singer chick (this apparently went bad, as in Todd only heard one sentence at a time about it bad), and a broody ballerino with an angry ex-wife. So it wasn’t like Todd is corrupting the innocent here, (definitely not the innocent if he’d read into some of blueboy’s jokes right) but Todd still isn’t used to having a lot of good things in his life and not fucking them up.   

 

Which brings him to now, attempting to be nonchalant and ignore the fact that he might already be in deep for a guy who he’d tried to kick the shit out of (and been kicked in turn by)  on multiple occasions growing up. Unfortunately, because Todd’s brain, heart, and dick are all schmucks like the rest of him, watching the blue goofball, dancing by himself as he sings to no one and plays punk baselines Todd’s pretty sure they’re both too young to fucking know only makes the problem worse. Which is why he opens his mouth.

 

“You gonna try out for the Blues Brothers, furball?” Todd drawls, leaning in the doorway. 

 

Kurt all but teleports across the room, the bass screeching as he whirls to stare at Todd. It’s hilarious  that a guy who runs around in spandex saving people from evil robots and doing flips and shit is embarrassed to be caught singing to himself. It’s also more endearing than it should be.

 

“Hey don’t drop the bass now, Skrillex will be out of a job.” Todd replies, stepping into the room. 

 

“Todd?! What are you doing down up? It’s--like four in the morning.” He asks, accent returning full force. 

 

“Secret lab, remember? Supervillains never sleep. What are you doing with a secret bass base beneath the school?” 

 

Kurt rolls his eyes, “Those jokes were so bad. No. Shameful. Everyone knows about your lab, no one else wants to hang out in a damp basement for hours. And supervillains don’t teach high school students--don’t even try to bring my mum into this. Sleep is a thing you know, I read about it. And really? Really?”

 

“That was quality wordplay and you know it.” Todd defends, strolling into the room and dropping onto the couch, which thankfully is not as musty smelling as it looks. “Sleep is for the dead. You’re awake too I notice. Terrible role modelship.”

 

Kurt watches him, expression a mix of amused and exasperated from what Todd can register in the dim light, as Todd sifts through the beer bottles forgotten on the speaker, swirling them until he hits one that still has some left in it. He takes a swig and winces when it’s both warm and flat. The furball laughs at him, propping the base against the wall and picking up a fresh bottle from the floor beside the speaker. A six pack, half-finished is tucked just out of view. He cracks the cap off with his tail, offering it to Todd, before popping one for himself and plopping on the couch beside him.

 

Todd takes a pull from the fresh beer, glaring without heat at the other man, “You could have said something.”

 

Kurt grins, unrepentant. “You could have asked. And it is 9 am in Berlin.” 

 

“Beer for breakfast? Decadent lifestyle you Europeans have going.” Todd says

 

“It’s my way of adjusting back to American time. At this hour, I’d either be drinking, training or fucking.”

 

Todd credits his own exhaustion for what comes out of his mouth. “You want to go for two out of three?” 

 

He feels a bit of triumph when the blue man chokes on his beer. Triumph turns to terror when the Kurt turns wide, pupiless eyes on him. Todd shrugs, leaning further back into the couch. Hoping it will either make him look more confident, or the battered upholstery will swallow him whole and save him from rejection.

 

Clearly he’s fallen into an alternate dimension. Rather than deliver what would probably be the gentlest of letdowns and leave Todd to collapse into his feelings, the fuzzball slowly leans into Todd’s space, one hand reaching forward to poke him in the face. He seems satisfied by whatever he gets out of that, sitting back up and taking a long pull off his beer.

 

“Dawg, what the fuck?” Todd asks.

 

Kurt exhales, steam streaming from his mouth and nostrils. Todd’s briefly reminded of the months he vanished, abducted by the same fucks who’d taken Wolverine decades before any of them were born. 

 

“Was checking to make sure you’re real, and not a hallucination.” Kurt explains.

 

“You hallucinate me asking if you’re down to fuck often, man?” Todd asks.

 

Kurt grins, his fangs peeking out over his bottom lip. Todd’s heart somersaults. “Not usually when I’m awake. Though there was that one time I walked under Pixie at the wrong time…”

 

“You are fucking killing me, furball.” Todd says, dropping his head back against the couch to stare at the water stained ceiling.

 

A warm, strong hand wraps around his arm, thumb rubbing circles on the exposed skin where his sleeve’s ridden up. 

 

“I’m sorry. It’s hard to play straight when I’m nervous.” Kurt says, “Though I guess playing straight has never been a strength.”

 

Todd lolls his head to the side to give the fuzzy man a fake glare, “I take it back. That joke is too bad, my boner wilts.”

 

Kurt laughs, eyes seeming to glow in the low light, “Oh come on, you greeted me with like five crap puns and I still want to suck your dick.” 

 

He seems to register what he’s just said and his jaw clicks shut, eyes going round like twin moons. The dick in question seems to have decided it’s his fucking birthday, and Todd shifts before his jeans get too stifling. 

 

“Well, I mean if dick sucking is involved, I might be persuaded.” He says, mentally cheering that his voice stays level.

 

Kurt sucks in a breath. He studies Todd’s face, head tilted as if checking to see if the amphibious mutant’s mocking him. Todd keeps his gaze steady on the blue man’s, trying to look neither mocking nor too hopeful. Kurt’s lips part, the tip of his tongue running from one sharp canine to the other. The hunger on the other man’s face makes Todd’s breath catch in his throat. He would bet this entire fucking mansion that his eyes are red right now. Hopefully the blue man doesn’t think he’s pissed instead of trying not to combust from sheer horny hope. 

 

Whatever Kurt sees has him setting his beer down on the table behind him without ever looking away. 

 

“Could you perhaps be persuaded to kiss me as well?” he asks, voice lower.

 

He leans in closer til their shoulders are brushing and one long, three-fingered hand settles on Todd’s nearest knee. Todd feels at once like he’s deep in the ocean and floating above the moon. He slides his arm off the back of the couch and onto Kurt’s shoulders, drawing him closer. 

 

“Perhaps. If you’re interested in making a case.” Todd replies, absently setting his own beer on the crate at the other end of the couch. 

 

Kurt smiles, a brilliant slice of white in the deep blue of his face. The hand on Todd’s knee moves away, and he doesn’t have time to miss its warmth before that hand slips smooth as silk up his neck to cradle the back of his head.    
  


“I’m very interested.” Kurt says.

 

Then they’re kissing, and every inch of Todd’s skin comes alive. He brings one hand up to the place where Kurt’s fur meets his hair. It’s short, satiny fuzz and soft curls, at once everything and nothing like he imagined. His other hand maps the planes of Kurt’s back, feeling the firm, warm muscles beneath the thin cotton of his shirt. Impulse takes hold, and he runs his nails in a sweeping line down the center of his back. Kurt arches down into him, a short moan falling into Todd’s mouth. Todd smiles into the next kiss, then Kurt’s hand slides it’s way up his inner thigh, stopping as his knuckles brush Todd’s erection. Now Todd is the one moaning. Kurt swallows every noise like its water in the desert. Then abruptly he pulls back. 

 

Panic settles in Todd’s stomach like a stone. It must show because Kurt’s eyes go soft, and he leans back in, pressing his forehead to Todd’s.    


  
“As fun as it is making out on a stolen couch in the basement, I would rather fuck you in my bed if you’re interested.” Kurt says, and Todd shudders a bit at the roughness of his voice, “Or your bed. Either one.”

 

It takes Todd a minute, between the heat of Kurt’s hand a hairsbreadth from his dick, and the warmth of his arm wrapped around his shoulders, to remember he needs to answer. Kurt’s begun to pull back, expression shifting to uncertainty and the amphibious mutant realizes he may not be the only one with his heart in this moment. He slides the hand at Kurt’s neck around to cup his cheek, shifting the hand at the blue man’s back down to tug him close. Kurt melts against him, strong and pliant and incredible. 

 

“Your room sounds great.” Todd says, and feels Kurt press in closer, “Can we take the shortcut?” 

 

The blue man laughs, “As you wish.” 

 

He leans in for a kiss. There’s that telltale snap in the atmosphere and they’re elsewhere, brilliant heat and light all around. Then the dark quiet of Kurt’s room, the fading smell of brimstone around them. Todd exhales then coughs. Kurt leans back with a wry look.    
  


“I know, not the most erotic of smells, but faster than trying to sneak back up the stairs and then through the quads to the teachers’ apartments.” Kurt says. “I’m pretty sure I don’t even have my key.”

 

“Why would you ever carry keys?” Todd says rolling his eyes, “You can teleport near anywhere and your best friend phases through walls.” 

 

Kurt snorts, “Point.” 

 

They stand there together, the suspended reality of the couch fading with the change of scenery, leaving them standing together at near four am, both realizing this is not a dream. Todd’s head feels light with the giddiness that comes from lack of sleep, buoyed by the electric sensitivity of his skin at every point where he and Kurt touch. 

 

“I believe a blowjob was mentioned.” He says after a moment, using the kind of faux authority he reserves for his Magneto and Xavier impressions. 

 

It has the desired effect, Kurt laughs, low and rich. He ducks his head, stopping just short of kissing Todd again. 

 

“Was it now?” He asks, “Perhaps you can refresh my memory.”

 

“Gladly.” Todd says, pressing up and into the taller man. 

 

Todd kisses him and feels a shudder run through Kurt. Tilting his head, he nips at Kurt’s lower lip, earning a soft inhale. Kurt pulls himself flush against Todd, hands sweeping down his back in a warm wave before grabbing his ass. Todd groans, then yelps as he’s hoisted off the ground, strong hands wrapped around his thighs. Reflex wraps his legs around Kurt’s waist before his brain catches up. Both of them groan as the motion grinds them against one another.

 

Todd pulls Kurt’s mouth to his own, tangling both hands in his deep blue curls. Kurt sighs into the kiss. 

 

“Your legs are incredible, I’ve wanted to do this so many times.” He says, voice bordering on breathless. 

 

Todd huffs a laugh, burying his face in the other man’s neck to hide his blush. “I hope reality lives up to the dream.” 

 

Kurt nuzzles Todd’s cheek with his own, “It outpaces the dream by miles.” 

 

He walks them backwards and Todd’s impressed when they don’t go sprawling to the floor, tripped up by a suitcase or colliding with the nightstand. He takes the soft thump of Kurt’s legs meeting the bed as his cue. Todd drops his legs to the bed and presses Kurt’s shoulders back. The blue man willingly sprawls out beneath him, the rolling planes of his body stunning in the moonlit room. Todd sits back, admiring the contrast of his dark fur against the pale sheets, the way his shirt has ridden up to reveal a dark cresent of his stomach, the way his eyes glow up at him from the dark, mouth open, tongue running over full lips. Kurt’s hands rest on Todd’s hips, fingers lax, thumbs rubbing small circles in the soft skin beneath Todd’s shirt. 

 

Todd rolls his hips slightly, grinding experimentally against the other man. Kurt reacts like a live wire, arcing upwards, hips pressing into Todd, belly curving up towards the ceiling. Heat shoots through Todd’s entire body, his own moan echoing the blue man’s.

 

“I’ve wanted to do this so many times.” He says, leaning to brace both hands on either side of Kurt’s head. 

 

Kurt smiles up at him, breathing heavy and eyes bright, “I hope reality lives up to the dream.” 

 

Todd grins back, leaning down so his lips brush the other man’s, “Outpaces it by miles and miles.” 

 

Todd kisses his way down the other man’s jaw, and his fur feels satin soft against his lips. “How do you feel about biting?” 

 

Kurt’s laugh echoes softly above his head, one hand coming up to trace the back of Todd’s head as the nails of the other run brilliant, sharp lines down Todd’s back. Todd reflexively grinds down at the sensation and they both moan. 

 

“Who is biting whom? How do you feel about fangs in your skin, or a mouthful of fur?” Kurt asks rather than answering.

 

“I mean I trust you not to go full Interview with a Vampire on me, fuzz.” Todd says, one hand coming up to pluck at the buttons of the blue man’s shirt, “and if biting you will get you to make more of those hot breathy moans then I will gladly be hacking up hairballs in the morning.” 

 

Kurt pulls him up, and Todd feels his teeth straddle the line of his collar and the bare skin of his throat, his lips curved in a smile.

 

Kurt thickens his accent, shifting it to sound like a hokey Dracula impression, “I don’t know, the idea of leaving you covered in hickeys is quite tempting.” 

 

He tugs Todd’s t-shirt down, worrying the newly exposed skin with lips and teeth in a way that makes heat shoot through every inch of the amphibious mutant. Todd lets out a low moan and can’t even bring himself to be embarrassed at the hitch in his voice. 

 

“Okay, less clothes. Both of us. Like, yesterday.” he stutters out, tugging at the other man’s shirt. 

 

“I know Europe seems forward thinking, but public nudity on airplanes is still forbidden.” Kurt quips, tugging impatiently at Todd’s shirt as the other man makes quick work of his button up.

 

“Of course you can still make jokes and speak in full sentences with a boner.” Todd huffs, giving in and lifting his arms. 

 

When he catches sight of Kurt’s face again, the other man is looking up at him, lips slightly parted. The look in his eyes makes something in Todd’s chest swell. He resists the urge to cross his arms over his chest. He’s no longer a malnourished, shower-avoidant fifteen year old, but the rawness still is there.

 

“What?” he asks, voice quieter than he likes.    
  


Kurt’s hands trace up his back, over his shoulders and down his chest, leaving goosebumps in their wake. His thick fingers trace the dappling patterns that started to appear on Todd’s skin in late high school. The blue man’s hands are warm, his fingers calloused and his touch feather light. Finally his hands come to settle on Todd’s hip bones, thumbs on the tattoos that peek out over the waistband of his jeans.

 

“You’re beautiful.” Kurt says, and Todd realizes then the expression on the other man’s face is reverence. And hunger.

 

Todd feels his face flush, and tugs the other man’s undershirt, “And you’ve still got a shirt on. Who wears two shirts?” 

 

“People who don’t want their fur poking through the little gaps where their shirt buttons.” Kurt replies, sitting up and pulling off the thin white tank top. 

 

Instead of lying back down he leans forward, pulling Todd in so they’re flush against each other. His teeth go back to Todd’s neck. He sucks slow, biting kisses along the underside of his jaw, down his throat, against his collar bone. Todd tangles his fingers in dark curls, tugging. Kurt sucks in a startled breath. Curious, Todd adjusts his grip, grabbing close at the base of the blue man’s scalp and tugging again. Kurt rocks up beneath him, giving a low whimper. 

 

“Ohhh, that’s a real good noise.” Todd laughs, then keens as the other man sucks what’s sure to be a world class hickey into his neck.    
  


Kurt pulls back and his voice is low and husky, “So’s that.”

 

He rolls them, and Todd finds himself staring up at the shadowed ceiling. Kurt slides down his body, coming to a stop with his chin resting on the amphibious man’s hip. Todd sits up on his elbows to stare down at him. His lips twitch into a smile at the sight of Kurt half off the bed, ass in the air as one knee braces on the edge of the mattress. His tail cuts an eager figure eight behind him. Bright yellow eyes look back up at him, one blue hand resting tentatively on the fly of his jeans. 

 

“I believe a blow job was spoken of.” Kurt says, voice light.    
  


“That sounds familiar.” Todd replies, fully aware the other man can feel his dick twitch at the thought. 

 

“You know, if you’d like to watch, it’d probably be easier if you moved up to lean on the headboard.” Kurt suggests, as casually as if he was recommending a book. “Also pants and boots off might be good.”

 

Todd sucks in a deep breath to keep from scrambling at the idea. “Solid plan.”

 

For a man who never wears shoes, Kurt manages to unlace and tug off Todd’s work boots with an impressive ease. Todd toes off his socks, sweeping them off the bed. He goes to unbutton his jeans, but Kurt bats his hands away, shooing him up the bed. He then proceeds to undo Todd’s jeans with his teeth and shut off every intelligent thought in Todd’s brain in the process. 

 

Todd lifts his hips as Kurt tugs down his jeans and briefs, hissing as his erection bobs free. His dick nearly bops the other man in the nose and they both break into giggles for a minute.

 

Kurt wraps one three fingered hand around Todd’s dick as if to steady it, before tilting his head as if studying the other man’s erection. He gives him one long, slow stroke, sliding gently all the way up,  then dragging Todd’s foreskin down with his thumb and forefinger on the return stroke. He repeats the motion a few more times until Todd can’t help but let his head fall back against the headboard, a groan coming out of him from deep within his belly. 

 

“Please, fuzz.” He breathes, hips rocking with each stroke. 

 

The blue man’s eyes seem to shift from studying Todd’s dick to his face. It’s hard to tell on a man with no pupils. His lips part in a smile so sharp it could slice through steel, and Todd feels a dribble of precum at the intensity of the expression. 

 

“Ohhh, you beg that easy, little frosch?” He says, and Todd’s hips snap up.

 

Kurt’s face lights up like he’s been promised his own jet fighter, a wicked little laugh slips from his throat. “Oh, please, please tell me you’re into begging?” 

 

Todd turns his face away, half burying it in the crook of the arm he’d thrown up to grip the headboard. Yes, yes Todd is, but it doesn’t mean he isn’t embarrassed by it.

 

“Are you begging me to tell you that I’m into begging?” He stutters out, sweat beginning to prickle his skin. 

 

Kurt’s hand stills, shifting to grip Todd’s dick in a firm hold. He plants the tip of his thumb at the base of Todd’s head, working it in slow, maddening circles. 

 

“Are you avoiding answering my question by asking a question?” he counters. 

 

Kurt leans forward and bites one of Todd’s thighs, teeth firm without piercing and lips sucking hard. Todd’s hips buck and he hears the other man laugh. He keeps biting hickeys along Todd’s inner thighs, his hand still working Todd’s dick with a steady, patient rhythm. The contrast of delicious bruising pain and teasing pleasure has Todd reaching behind him to grip the headboard. The blue man’s mouth gets so, so close to his dick. Those burning yellow eyes watching his face. Todd swears he’s smirking. The smug bastard.

 

Todd chokes on a laugh, “Okay, yes, yes. Please, please, suck my dick. I want to feel your mouth on my cock so bad--”

 

Todd’s stream of babbling is cut off as Kurt leans forward and licks one long, broad stroke up Todd’s dick before opening wide and sucking him in all the way down to the root. Toes curling, the amphibious man keens, one hand slithering down to fist in Kurt’s hair. The blue furred man moans at the contact, head beginning to bob in earnest. The hand not stroking the base of Todd’s dick slides up the his stomach, nails raking fine lines over his stomach. His hand stops, splayed warm and heavy in the center of Todd’s chest, the pad of his thumb tracing light circles around one nipple.    
  


“Ffffuck, Blue. Christ, did you fucking study dick sucking in Europe in between law classes.” Todd groans, resisting the urge to throw his head back against the headboard, if only because it will deny him the sight of those glowing yellow eyes watching him, that dark mouth spread wide around his dick. 

 

The other man’s eyes crinkle in a smile and he slowly slides up Todd’s dick. He slips all the way off, tipping back so the head of Todd’s dick rests on his bottom lip, framed by the man’s long pointed canines. Todd’s heart skips a beat at the sight, something primal in him thrilling at how dangerous that mouth can be yet how safe it feels.

 

Kurt gives a throaty laugh, “Now who’s speaking complete sentences with a boner?” He replies, his hand still pumping up and down Todd’s dick. His other hand runs long lazy loops up and down and over Todd’s torso. Switching between flat strokes of his warm, wide palm, and the sharp, electrifying line of his nails. 

 

Todd moans, a high shaky sound that he can’t bring himself to be self-conscious of.

 

“Clearly I did not study very well if you can still talk. Perhaps you can help me with remedial lessons?” Kurt asks, and before Todd can piece together a comeback, that mouth tips forward again and Kurt 

swallows him all the way to the root. 

 

Of course a man who can swallow a sword can deepthroat at a moment’s notice, some part of Todd, that is not utterly coming apart at the seams, thinks. The rest of Todd focuses on trying not to be so loud that one of their teammates bangs on the wall to shut them up. Absently, he realizes he has no idea who Kurt’s neighbor is. As a particularly loud moan falls from his mouth, he perversely hopes it’s Summers. Or Pietro. He prays it’s not the blue man’s sister.    
  


Kurt pulls up from the slow, deep rocking motion he’d been doing with Todd buried all the way to the back of his throat. He slides all the way up, tilting his head to the side and licking a long broad stroke up Todd’s dick before swallowing him halfway down again. The hand Todd has in his hair has switched from its tight grip to scratching absent minded patterns in the soft fuzz at the base of the other man’s skull.    
  


Todd muttering a nonsense stream of praise, begging and the other man’s name in between moans, until finally he hits the point where every other word is “close” and “please.”

 

He must manage to stutter out a coherent enough warning, because instead of slipping off and letting Todd cum all the hell over his own stomach like he can feel he will, Kurt locks eyes with him and fucking slides down. Too overwhelmed to watch, Todd feels the other man’s tongue working as he swallows through Todd’s orgasm. Distantly he’s aware he just moaned loud enough that even cats in heat would disapprove. His head lolls back against the headboard, his chest heaving. Maybe Kurt’s bedroom shares a wall with his neighbor’s living room. Honestly, he can’t bring himself to care.

 

He feels the other man shift below him, and Kurt moves up to lie beside him. His furred chest slides against Todd’s bare, sensitive skin on the way up and sends a new wave of aftershocks through the amphibious man. He gives a shuddering moan. The other man rests his forehead against Todd’s temple. 

 

“Alright?” he asks,  voice husky.

 

Todd cracks his eyes open to stare into Kurt’s, “Don’t insult yourself. Alirght doesn't cover it. I’m pretty sure you reset my brain to dial up.”    
  


Kurt snorts, shifting to spoon up against Todd’s side, one arm draped across his bare chest. “That is the strangest compliment.”

 

“I’m the strangest, it follows my compliments are too.” Todd replies, sweeping an arm down along the furred man’s side. 

 

He skim’s his fingers up, along the ridge of the man’s hip, the bare expanse of his ribs, traces the delicate tendon in Kurt’s neck before running his finger nails up the pointed tip of the blue man’s ear. Kurt’s breath comes out in a long, shaky sigh. His body shifts to follow Todd’s hand, head falling back leaving his neck exposed. He looks at Todd through hooded eyes, lips parted. A wicked, languid thrill runs through the amphibious man. 

 

Todd turns towards Kurt, tilting his head close enough to the other man’s that he can feel his breath on his lips. He slides his fingers into the other man’s hair, letting his other hand skate down the blue man’s body, coming to rest at the bulge in his jeans. He cups Kurt’s erection through his pants and the other man moans hips rocking into the slight pressure. He tilts his head up trying to brush his lips against Todd’s, but the amphibious man holds him firm. He tugs Kurt’s hair gently, rocking the palm of his hand against the blue man’s erection. The moan that motion earns him belongs in a museum. 

 

Todd sucks in a shaky, appreciative breath, skimming his lips against the other man’s, earning him another cry. 

 

“And how do you feel about begging for me?” he asks and Kurt reacts like he promised him the moon.

 

“Oh gotte, yes. Please, please, touch me, kiss me. Todd. Bitte.” He babbles, words thick with want. 

 

Todd feels arousal already pooling hot as magma again in his stomach. Kurt squirming against him, hands stroking along his sides, against his chest, his beautiful mouth begging in increasingly filthy detail sets Todd on fire. A laugh slips out of his throat and he brushes his nose against the other man’s before leaning into an open mouthed kiss. He pops the fly on Kurt’s jeans and swallows his relieved moan. 

 

“I don’t think you need pants for this.” He says. 

 

Circus and superhero training does wonders for dexterity in compromised situations, because Kurt manages to slide out of his remaining clothes without tripping more than once. Before he can lie back down, Todd stops him with a hand on his hip. Kurt places one hand on the headboard, looking down at Todd curiously. Todd shifts to sit up. Kurt’s kneeling position puts him eye level with the blue man’s dick. Where Todd leans on the thick side, Kurt is longer, his shaft lined with a set of three ridges that Todd longs to feel inside him. 

 

Todd matches Kurt’s curious gaze with an impish grin, the hand on his hip rubbing small circles in the fur there. He leans forward, resting his head against the man’s stomach, mouth close enough that even without a six foot tongue, he could easily lick the other man’s dick. Kurt’s tail winds its way around one of Todd’s legs, the tip making restless strokes. 

 

“You’re a fucking work of art, fuzz.” Todd says, drinking in the open, wanting expression on the other man’s face. The way his fangs peek out through parted lips, the knitted brow over glowing yellow eyes. The long rolling expanses of furred muscle.

 

It’s apparently the blue man’s turn to look bashful. He tips his chin down, light in his eyes shifting in a way that implies he’s glanced away from Todd’s. That won’t do. Todd runs his hand up the other man’s body, shifting to cup his cheek. Kurt leans into the touch, lips quirking into a smile. He glances back at Todd and the amphibious man runs his thumb along the furred man’s jaw, skimming it over his lips. He pauses there, and Kurt opens his mouth and takes his thumb gently in his teeth, tongue running over the where the web between Todd’s fingers begins. Todd sucks in a breath.

 

“Hey,” he says, pausing until he’s sure the other man is watching him again. “Keep your eyes on mine for me. Please. I want to watch that gorgeous face as I suck every coherent thought out of your head. Sound good?”

 

Kurt moans a breathy yes around his finger, his dick twitching at the edge of Todd’s vision. The amphibious man grins up at him. 

 

“Excellent. Think I could get you to put both hands on the headboard for me?” Todd asks. 

 

Kurt sucks in a breath and nods, hands already moving into place, his eyes still locked on Todd’s. 

 

“Ohhh, I like when you do what I want.” Todd says, and before the other man can answer, he shifts, tongue reaching out and wrapping around and around the other man’s dick. 

 

It’s Kurt’s turn to potentially disrupt his neighbors’ sleep schedule. Todd doesn’t think the blue man’s doing a damn thing to stop the string of moans and pleas that fall from his lips as Todd works his dick over. 

 

Sometimes, Todd’s mutation is frustrating. Sometimes, like now, it is an incredible gift. Having a prehensile tongue means he can easily stroke and squeeze the other man’s entire cock with his mouth alone. Which leaves his hands free to do other important things like squeeze the blue man’s incredible muscled ass, or slide up and around to pinch his nipples. Both actions make the other man rock against him, his tail stroking up along Todd’s legs. His hands stay tight on the headboard though, his eyes locked on Todd’s face. Todd feels a giddy high rising in him at the other man’s dedication to following his orders.

 

Todd hopes tonight is not a one off experience, because the litany of prayers, low breathy moans and high keening noises pouring from the other man’s throat are addicting. He isn’t sure how he’ll cope if he never gets to watch this again, to feel the other man’s dick in his mouth, and hopefully, other orifices. 

 

Behind his head, the wood of the headboard creaks in Kurt’s grip. Todd wonders if Kurt’s strong enough to break it. He wonders if he can drive the blue man wild enough that he does. He tilts his head  and slides up and down deeper, twisting his tongue faster and faster around the other man’s dick. 

 

“T-todd, close, I.” The blue man stutters out. “Ah-ah, I’m--”

 

Todd gets the picture. He slides down to wrap all the way around the other man’s dick. He drags his nails hard down Kurt’s back, sliding down to grab his ass again. Kurt’s tail tightens on his calf and his head falls back before he bows forward, mouth open wide and eyes screwed shut as he cums with a shout. Todd sucks him through it, feeling his own dick stir at the low drawn out groan the other man makes. 

 

Kurt’s eyes slit open as his dick twitches through the aftershocks in Todd’s mouth. He tips forward to rest his head against the headboard, hands coming up to thread through his hair. He groans again as Todd slips him out of his mouth. He gives a shaky laugh when Todd tips and kisses his nose, then his lips. Todd rests back against the headboard to look up into Kurt’s face.

 

“Need help getting down?” he asks, cupping the other man’s face in his hands.

 

Kurt rocks into his touch, eyes sliding shut as he smiles, “Maybe. I’m pretty sure I was just blown into an out of body experience.” 

 

Todd snorts, tugging the other man down until he slumps next to him, head resting on his shoulder. 

 

“That sounds like the kind of shit you shouldn’t operate heavy machinery after. Hope no one needs you to pilot the blackbird for a few days.” Todd says, leaning his cheek on top of Kurt’s nest of curls.

 

The blue man huffs out a laugh, reaching up one hand to pat Todd’s cheek, “Don’t even mention a mission right now.”

 

“Consider it stricken from the record.” Todd replies. 

 

Kurt sits up, kissing Todd so gently he feels like something is breaking apart and growing back together in his chest. Todd follows that kiss with one of his own. They sit there for a minute, just like that. Kissing like dawn isn’t creeping through the window. Like they didn’t just fuck so hard neither of them can confidently walk straight. Or maybe kissing like that’s exactly what happened.

 

Kurt pulls back, resting his forehead against Todds, “Sleep here with me?”

 

Todd smiles, heart stuttering as he dares to let hope blossom in his chest. “Sure. Pretty sure these sheets are cleaner than mine, even with all the sex sweat.” He nuzzles the other man’s cheek. “Also the company is way better.”

 

Kurt snorts, “Have I told you how much I love your charming way with words?” 

 

“Oh I can see it in your eyes, and feel it in your mouth.” Todd replies as they both wriggle their way under the covers. Kurt just chuckles in reply.

 

He moves to spoon up against Todd’s side, chin resting on the crown of his head. Todd sighs and leans into him, threading his fingers through the hand Kurt has on his chest. It takes a moment to find the comfortable hold of three with five webbed, but they manage. As he’s drifting off, he feels a kiss pressed into his hair and smiles. 

 

 

\-----------

 

“Oh my god, I knew it!” is the first thing Todd hears as he swims foggily towards waking. He scrunches his face up, shifting to burrow further into his pillow. Except his pillow gives an equally disgruntled murmur, and is furred.

 

So last night was real then. 

 

But that voice Todd heard wasn’t Kurt’s, who he dimly registers as replying in a groggy tone.

 

“Katzchen, what are you talking about? And why are you here?” Kurt asks from somewhere above him.

 

Todd feels the furred man shift, probably to sit up on one elbow to stare at the Kitty Cat, who apparently has just breezed into his apartment. And probably took stock of the clothing strewn about the bed, and the distinct lack of clothing on the two men in the bed, and drew her own conclusions. 

 

“I knew you and Todd were dating. I don’t know why you were cagey about it. We’ve all been friends for years now. And I’m here because it’s 11 am and I wanted to make sure you hadn’t been like, kidnapped or something because you didn’t even make an effort to steal most of Sunday breakfast.” Kitty’s voice replies, somewhere from the foot of the bed. Todd debates whether he wants to join this conversation or continue attempting to sleep through it.

 

“Kitty. I haven’t been cagey about it because we haven’t been dating. This--” Todd feels Kurt shift, probably gesturing between the two of them, “Literally just happened last night. I haven’t gotten to ask if he wants to date me, because we haven’t even gotten up yet until you woke us.”

 

Todd hears Kitty giggle in a way far too innocent for what she says next. “I mean, it’s pretty clear you’ve both already gotten up at least once already.” She then breaks into a full on cackle at her own joke and Todd has to bite his lip not to laugh as well. 

 

He hears Kurt mutter something that sounds suspiciously like, “Why does everyone I love make terrible puns?” before Kitty breaks in over him. “I’m pretty sure he’ll say yes. You two have been gaga over each other for months.” 

 

Todd’s pride bristles for a moment, but then he notices the way Kurt’s gone still and tense beneath him. As if he’s unsure about if Todd actually wants more than to fuck him. That sends Todd’s pride straight out the window and makes his decision for him about joining the conversation. 

 

“Oh look, Kitty’s switched powers with big red apparently.” Todd quips blinking his eyes open as he props himself up on one elbow. His gold-brown hair hangs in his face and he remembers he really needs a haircut. 

 

He gives the wide-eyed Kitty a bleary-eyed, deadpan stare before turning to regard Kurt. The other man looks adorably rumpled, hair and fur sticking up in a wide assortment of cowlicks. He seems more nervous than startled and Todd can feel his tail making anxious circles between their legs under the sheets. 

 

“Yes, I do want to date you. But right now, I want to sleep more. Then maybe we can talk about it over breakfast. And fuck some more. Not necessarily in that order.” Todd says, and watches as Kurt’s face lights up with a smile that could outshine Stark Industry’s entire power grid.

 

Because he can, Todd kisses that smile. 

 

“Oh god, I didn’t need to hear that.” Kitty says. 

 

Kurt breaks the kiss to regard Kitty with his own dry look, “Don’t even start. You know what I’ve heard from you.” 

 

Kitty holds up her hands, lips quirking into a smile as she glances up to the ceiling. “Surrender. Point.”

 

“Am I needed somewhere else or was this just a welfare check?” Kurt asks, his hand shifting to palm Todd’s side. 

 

Kitty is already walking toward the shut bedroom door, not bothering to open it. “Welfare check. Glad you’re alive and getting laid. No need to find pants, I’ll see myself out.” 

 

“Love you, liebling! Catch up with you later! Probably way later!” Kurt calls after her.

 

Kitty waves a hand at him through the door, the gesture dismissive and friendly at the same time. 

 

The two men flop back on the bed, listening as the sound of her footsteps fades away. They glance at each other before bursting into laughter. 

 

“Gotte, I’m so sorry. I forgot that she usually comes to see me in the morning if I get in late.” Kurt gasps out through his laughter.    
  


“Hey, I mean it saves us having to tell everyone else, you know she’s gonna go run and tell your sister. And Lance.” Todd says, wiping tears from his eyes. 

 

They both glance at each other at that. 

 

“You know. I grabbed groceries late last night. We can hide in here for a couple days at least.” Kurt says, lips twitching. 

 

“If we only enter and exit through the windows, we can potentially avoid the weird ‘you’re dating my sibling/teammate talks’ for weeks.” Todd replies. 

 

They pause again, before breaking into new peals of laughter.

 

Kurt tapers off, one hand coming up to cup Todd’s cheek, “So, dating is yes?” 

 

Todd smiles, leaning in to kiss the other man, “Dating is yes.”

 

Kurt’s smile is interrupted by a jaw cracking yawn and Todd takes it as a chance to plant kisses along his chin and cheeks. 

 

“But more sleep first. Talking later.” Todd says, snuggling back into bed.

 

Kurt tucks in alongside him. Todd could get used to this being a thing. 

 

“I believe breakfast and more fucking were mentioned as well. In a negotiable order.” Kurt says, voice soft in Todd’s ear as he spoons against his back. 

 

Todd grins, bringing up their entwined hands to kiss Kurt’s wrist. “Oh they definitely were.” 

 

“Excellent.” Kurt replies.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> And I want to give a shoutout again to that old LiveJournal community where I first found fic of this pairing. There were so many skilled, passionate artists and writers there, I hope they're continuing to create work that makes them happy today.
> 
> And if you've got a story you love rolling around in your head, I hope you give yourself permission to write it. Even if the fandom is largely inactive. Even if it's an original piece. Someone else may be waiting to see it.


End file.
